Unaccompanied Minors
by TKDP
Summary: When Fletcher, Molly, Leo, Jordan, and Dez are trapped in Hoover International Airport on Christmas eve, it seems all hope is lost. But giving up is not an option for resourceful Fletcher who has to be there for his sister on Christmas. This unlikely team has to band together against Mr. Porter, the angry customer service manager, to have the Christmas time of their lives. (Hiatus)
1. Meet the Unaccompanied Minors

**Hey guys! So I'm back, with another Christmas story! Yeah, yeah, I know it's incredibly irresponsible to make ANOTHER fic, but I couldn't help it! XD! So, this is a story based off my favorite Christmas movie, Unaccompanied Minors. It's another one of my ultimate crossovers! Yay! Well, I hope you enjoy! (Note: I change the last names in this story to fit the movie. I'll explain who's who in the bottom A/N.)**

 **Chapter 1**

Christmas time has come, and you know what that means! Sleeping in until noon, eating dessert every day, cuddling in front of a fire with your mom and dad, and roasting chestnuts over the fire…but maybe, just maybe, this isn't how it is for everyone.

Meet the soon-to-be unaccompanied minors.

 **Flash to California…**

Leo Goldfinch approached the mall Santa cautiously, looking dizzy.

"Remember what we talked about." Said his father, Donald Goldfinch. "You'll be okay this year, right?"

"Yeah." Said Leo, giving his dad a shaky thumbs-up. He walked towards Santa. "Santa! I can't believe it's really you!"

Suddenly, the excitement got the better of him, and his eyes rolled back in his head, as he fainted.

Everyone in line to see Santa gasped, as Donald put a relaxing hand up. "Relax, happens every year." Then Donald, himself, passed out.

 **Flash to Philadelphia…**

"Mom!" screamed Jordan Malone, as her mom crossed her arms. "I'm seventeen! I'm gonna look like a baby getting a picture with Santa!"

"Well, you're going to look grounded if you don't." snapped Jordan's mother, as she fastened a red bow around one of Jordan's pigtails, causing Jordan to scowl.

Jordan's mom shoved her towards the store Santa, as Jordan sat on Santa's lap, a scowl on her face and her arms crossed.

Santa cautiously placed a hand on Jordan's shoulder, causing her to jump. "Watch it, fat boy!" screamed Jordan, as she socked Santa in the stomach, right as the picture was taken.

 **Flash to New Orleans…**

Molly Conrad whispered to her best friends Jasmine Kang, Liv Rooney, and Emma Ross. They snickered, and gave her a hilarious dare. They were currently in their favorite shoe store, with a 'Santa' booth in front of them. You could hardly call it that, though, because they Santa guy was a teenage boy with an expensive red suit on, made to advertise the high-end prices at the store. Of course, Molly, Jasmine, Liv, and Emma were all rich and spoiled (for the most part) so shopping wasn't a problem.

Molly gave a tiny nod, before sauntering over to the Santa kid. She would be getting an expensive coffee at the mall's Starbucks if she did this, and she just couldn't pass a free latte up.

"So, Santa." She said, as she sat on his lap, "My friends gave me a dare."

"Well, what is it?" asked the man, sounding bored.

Molly suddenly yanked off his beard. "I was right! You're hot!"

Liv, Jasmine, and Emma laughed hysterically, as the picture was taken.

"Can you get me any discounts?" Molly asked the Santa.

 **Flash to New York…**

Charlie Davenport (not a Lab Rats reference) screamed and hollered, throwing a tantrum right at the front of the line for pictures with Santa.

"Why don't you just sit on Santa's lap?!" screamed her brother, Fletcher Davenport.

"I don't wanna!" hollered Charlie.

"Then why don't we just go home?!" snapped Fletcher.

"I don't wanna go home!" screamed Charlie.

"Then get on Santa's lap!" shouted Fletcher.

"I. DON'T. WANNA!" howled Charlie.

"Ooh, looks like somebody's being a bad girl." Said the Santa-kid on his chair, "Maybe I'll have to leave some coal in your stocking."

Then, Charlie collapsed to the ground, sobbing.

"Just great." Snapped Fletcher, "Let me guess, they taught you that in the academy?!" The Santa didn't look regretful. "Okay, look here Charlie." Charlie looked up, as Fletcher inched towards the Santa, and sat on his lap. "Nothing bad is going to happen."

Suddenly, at that moment, a group of popular kids walking by. "Look! It's the nerdy kid from the art club!" yelled a girl.

"He's getting his picture with Santa!" shouted a boy, as he broke into raucous laughter.

The photo took with Fletcher staring at the popular kids, an embarrassed look across his face.

These were the soon to be Unaccompanied Minors.

 **What do you think? Well, this was my idea! Now, I'll break down the characters:**

 **Fletcher Davenport: (Fletcher Quimby as Spencer Davenport) Main character. Nerdy, kind, and loyal leader of the UMs, mistrusting because of his divorced parents.**

 **Charlie Davenport: (Charlie Duncan as Katherine Davenport) Hissy-fit/tantrum throwing little girl who is VERY stubborn. She disrespects her brother, but ultimately loves him. Main character, though not an official member of the UM team.**

 **Molly Conrad: (Molly Eastman as Grace Conrad) Spoiled, keeps-to-herself, mildly arrogant rich kid, the only UM without divorced parents. Loving and loyal, one you get to know her.**

 **Jordan Malone: (Jordan (Mighty Med) as Donna Malone) Angry, abrasive, loner-type who does NOT like being touched, especially on her shoulders. She's rebellious, and doesn't give rules a second thought, especially when she's getting the UMs out of a jam.**

 **Leo Goldfinch: (Leo Dooley as Charlie Goldfinch) (Charlie is actually Leo's older brother, IRL!) Nerdy, rule-follower who knows how to keep the UMs from doing anything crazy. He has a thing for gadgets, dancing, and singing. While not the leader, or the one with the main ideas, he is definitely the brains of the UMs.**

 **I hope you enjoy! This plot contains Folly, and Jordan/Leo. (It's what happens in the movie.) I hope you enjoy! Merry early Christmas, though it may take a long time to finish this fic!**


	2. Welcome to the Hoover Airport

**Hey! I'm back! Well, it's been too long since I last updated, so here goes! Chapter 2, and reviews!**

 **Purpledolpin05: Aww, thanks! XD! Yes, they were fun. And the fun's only beginning! Yeah, that'll be weird. Thanks for the review!**

 **DragonEmperor999: Glad you enjoyed! Thanks for the review!**

 **TTLKABC: XD! So true! I knooow! Folly rules! Me neither, but it's for the plot. Me neither, me neither…Yeah, same here. :(. Better give Fletchy a cookie. He will be! WE KNOW HE WANTS MOLLY! XD! I'm sure Evie is excited. Aren't you, Evie? Evie: I'M DYING WITH FEELS! Thanks for the review, guys!**

 **PurpleNicole531: Aww, and I love your reviews on them! XD! I can always count on you! Yeah, I get some crazy ideas! But now you're making on with Best Friends Whenever! :D! Love it! I KNOW! I wish it was, but that wouldn't fit. :P. You should check out the movie, it's really good! I hope my version is just as good! I know. XD! I've been having trouble with that! Thanks for the review!**

 **AngelWingsRocks: Thanks! Ooh, you saw the movie?! I love it! Thanks for the review!**

 **DisneyChannelLover: Thanks! I'm glad it's interesting! Aww, I will! Thanks for the review!**

 **So many reviews, thanks guys! I should've updated sooner! Here's your chapter!**

 **Chapter 2**

"Mom, why do we have to go to Dad's house for Christmas?" complained Fletcher, "He's just going to work the whole time."

Amy Davenport sighed, and placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "I know it's hard, but you are the man of the family now, and it is up to you to give your sister a wonderful Christmas."

Fletcher rolled his eyes, and turned away, examining the airport. Meanwhile, Amy pulled over a woman working at the airport, and said, "Um, excuse me. My kids are flying alone, and I didn't know where to go. I was told to-"

She was interrupted by the woman hollering at the top of her lungs, "We have two unaccompanied minors!"

Shortly after, a very unenthusiastic man came in, and in a fake happy voice, said, "Come enjoy the wonders of flight. Here, the wings." He pinned a fake, golden, wing-pin on their jackets, and beckoned them to follow. "While we're still young, please."

"Okay!" called Amy, "Love you, Charlie!"

"Love you too, Mom!" called Charlie.

"Bye Fletcher, I love you!" called Amy.

Fletcher just shot her an annoyed look, before turning to continue walking. Amy started to cry, and left the airport, deeply saddened she wouldn't be spending Christmas with her kids.

 **Later…**

"Why did we have to switch planes?" asked Charlie, as she and Fletcher got off their previous plane.

"Our flight was redirected." Said Fletcher.

"But I liked our plane!" whined Charlie.

"Hey kids!" called a blonde man, "I'm Cody Van Bourke and I'm here to accompany you!"

Charlie smiled. This man seemed _much_ nicer than the one at the previous airport.

He quickly led them down an escalator, as Charlie asked. "Why are there no Christmas decorations?"

"Well, Mr. Porter, head of customer service, is kind of against Christmas. But he lets us put up some decorations, like…" Cody searched around, and pointed to a poll with a green triangle on it, above three red circles. "The green thing is a Christmas tree, and the red thingies are holly!"

Fletcher just shot him a 'you've got to be kidding' look.

"He sounds mean…" said Charlie.

"Well, it really depends what mood he's in." said Cody, "I don't think he likes decoration…or Christmas…or his customers, to be honest."

After a while longer of walking, Fletcher and Charlie were seated at a table, where they waited for their flight. Various channels went by on the TV, one of which caught Fletcher's eye, about some big 'Hoover International Unclaimed Baggage Giveaway'. Apparently stuff passengers had lost or left behind would be sold. Fletcher continued watching the TV, until Charlie spoke up.

She held up an Ipad Cody had given her to keep herself entertained. "Look at this!" she said, holding up the Ipad. On it was a Santa tracking map. "It says here Santa will be at this airport at 4:29. So if I lived here, Santa would give me my doll at 4:30!" Then something dawned on her. "Wait! If we're at Dad's house on Christmas, how's Santa going to know to give me my doll there?!" She was very worried, considering she lived at her mother's house, across the country.

"Oh, you mean that Santa guy that you're afraid of?" teased Fletcher. "He's not even r-"

Charlie gasped, her eyes widening, causing Fletcher to stop talking. He sighed, and said. "He'll find you, the tooth fairy will give him directions. She works with Norad."

"Whew." Charlie said, as she went back to watching Power Ponies.

"Umm…guys." Said Cody, walking up to them later. "We have a bit of a situation."

Without further discussion, he led them through the airport, as an announcement was played from the loudspeakers. "Due to heavy snowfall, all flights in and out of Hoover International airport have been cancelled." All the flight lists were now changed to 'cancelled.' People around the siblings were panicking.

One guy they passed was so freaked out, he yelled. "I've gotta get out of here!"

Cody continued leading them around, when Charlie asked. "Where are we going?"

"Someplace fun." Assured Cody.

When the three headed down a dark and empty corridor, Charlie asked. "Are we going to jail?"

"No, we're going someplace fun." Repeated Cody.

After a while, he reached the door he wanted, and swung it open. "Welcome to the Unaccompanied Minors Room."

"Oh my god…" whispered Fletcher. There were thousands of kids running around, and throwing goodies at each other. Charlie dodger a flying grape juice box which splattered all over the wall.

A few kids were having a burping contest, until one looked like he'd throw up. An old fashioned Christmas movie was playing, but no one could hear over the loud ruckus.

"I don't think Santa will find us in here!" yelled Charlie, urgently.

Suddenly, two bedraggled employees ran out of the crowd. "Van Bourke, we're baggage claim workers, not riot police." Said the woman, as the man beside her nodded.

"You have to help them!" cried Cody. "There's no one else! Just direct kids towards the food, and away from the bathrooms."

At those words, the two turned to each other, before bolting out the room, Cody on their heels. "Come on! Just look at them, they're so cute!"

"Let's call Mom!" said Charlie.

"Charlie, Mom wouldn't drive four thousand miles to get to us." Said Fletcher.

"Then let's call Dad!" said Charlie.

"Oh yeah, he wouldn't drive four _feet_ to get us." Snapped Fletcher.

Charlie gripped Fletcher's hand, and squeezed tight, shutting her eyes. Suddenly, a kid popped up in front of them. "Do your parents happen to be divorced?"

"W-what?" asked Fletcher, surprised.

"I'm Leo Goldfinch, and I'm conducting a survey on flying solo this time of year." Said the odd boy. "Divorce is most common. Next is being Jewish, and visiting your grandparents. Then there's the rich kids." Leo looked towards a table of snobby-looking teens playing Texas Hold 'Em. "They're not statistically significant."

Fletcher couldn't help but gaze at one particular girl, who was twirling her hair, and said to her friends. "You guys are so the bomb."

Leo turned to where Fletcher was looking, and grinned. "Her name's Molly Conrad, I admire your taste. She's way out of your league, but if you talk to her, I'll give you ten bucks. Now what is it, Divorce or Judaism?"

"It's really none of your business." Said Fletcher.

Leo grinned. "Divorce? Me too. It's a great way to get to know your fellow man. Thank you for your time." He promptly left to bother some other kids.

"This place is weird." Whined Charlie. "I wanna go home!"

"It's not all bad." Said Fletcher, gazing at Molly, before going over.

"Read 'em and weep, boys." Said Molly, as she placed down the winning deck of cards, and her friends groaned, as she took all the chips.

"Texas Hold 'Em." Said Fletcher, walking up. "An excellent game."

"You play?" asked a rich kid.

"I play and I win." Said Fletcher.

"No you don't." said Charlie.

"Uh, yeah I do." Said Fletcher, before "whispering" to the other teens, "We think she's adopted."

"You're adopted, Underpants!" hollered Charlie.

"Underpants!" all the rich kids chorused, bursting into laughter as Fletcher flushed red.

He tried to shake it off, and gestured to a kid. "Nice sweater. Abercrombie?"

"Oh no, Lorde and Taylor." The kid said, "Why, is yours from AB?"

"Our mom bought it for him from K-mart!" said Charlie, as all the kids 'oohed.'

Fletcher blushed even brighter. "Well, I better go get her some food. Her blood sugar's low, you know?"

"I want to watch them play cards, Noodlehead!" snapped Charlie.

"Yeah, she wants to watch us play cards, Noodlehead." Mocked a rich girl.

Fletcher angrily stormed off, as Charlie yelled. "Deal me in!"

"What is wrong with him?" asked some boys, gesturing to a red-headed boy playing with a Tecton action-figure.

"I'm Dez!" Dez Wellington said, happily.

"Aren't you a little old to play with dolls?" asked one of the boys.

Dez gasped. "Don't hurt his feelings! This is an action figure, not a doll!"

The boys backed away, as though worried Dez had mental issues.

Meanwhile, Cody walked in the room, for he was now in charge. "I can do this, kids love me. I'm alright, I'm good." He gave himself a pep talk.

Fletcher quickly ran up to him. "Get me out of here."

"Hey little dude, why do you want to leave?" asked Cody, "It's so fun, look at how many kids there are. Look!" He waved a hand. "Can I get everyone's attention?"

He was quickly pelted by food. "That's okay, accidents happen." He was pelted by more food. "That was on purpose!"

Soon, he was tackled by many kids. Jordan Malone walked out of the bathroom, and rolled her eyes. "Amateurs." She muttered.

A few boys went in the bathroom after her, and started clogging the toilet. Leo walked in, and upon seeing the running water, crossed his legs, and panicked. "Must…escape the sound…of running water!"

That was it. Once it was noticed Cody was down for the count, Molly left in disgust, then Fletcher, then Jordan, then Dez. Leo lingered at the door, before saying, "This goes against everything I stand for, but I got to pee!"

He raced out, and Cody yelled, "Who has to pee!? I know the door's open!"

 **Meanwhile…**

Amy was watching the news at home. "The worst storm in years…ten feet of snow…already grounded all flights in and out of Hoover…"

"Oh my gosh, the kids!" shrieked Amy, "They must be so scared!"

 **Meanwhile…**

Four joyful kids charged out of the UM room, and one relieved boy went pee.

 **What do you think of chapter two? Well, questions of the chapter, who feels bad for Fletcher? Who think's Charlie's funny? And who liked the short Folly moment, followed by Leo's awkward questions? (I just noticed, Leo's parents really ARE divorced, so funny coincidence!) I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Loose in the Airport

**I'm back! Well, I won't be able to update over the weekend (Probably) so I'll be updating now! Here's chapter three! Now for reviews!**

 **DragonEmperor999: Glad you think so! Thanks for the review!**

 **Purpledolpin05: Yeah, poor Fletcher. XD! You're telling me. Yay! Folly forever! Oh Leo, you ARE the awkward one. Yeah! That is Cody Martin! XD! I had you in mind while adding him! Thanks for the review!**

 **TeamTLKandBaltoCrew: XD! She does, doesn't she?! YASSS! Folly! That reminds me… 'The third scene in episode four, hold up look at him stare!' XD! My jam! XD! Yup! That is! That's what I was thinking! Well, let's hope Jordan doesn't do that! Oh yeah, let's hope they get a moment alone! ;)! Ahh yes, Leo's awkward comment. XD! You should! You'd love it! Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole531: It was. XD! Yeah, poor Cody. Yeah, Leo and Dez were fun to write! :D! Well, that's what Mr. Porter thinks! XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **Okay, just to clarify, Cody Van Bourke IS Cody Martin. With that said, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 3**

Fletcher Davenport entered a fancy airport restaurant, and told the woman at the front desk, "I want a table for one in the 'no little sisters' section, please."

"Aren't you a little young to be traveling alone?" asked the woman there.

"No, I am not." Said Fletcher, confidently.

The woman reached for a menu. "No, no kid's menu." Said Fletcher. The woman reached for some crayons. "No, no, no. No crayons either."

The woman led him to a table.

Leo Goldfinch walked up to an electronic store. Ooh! Gadgets!" he said, happily.

He grabbed a back massager, and used it, before trying to put it back on the table. Unfortunately, it was still vibrating, so it kept jiggling around when he tried to place it.

Then, he looked around, made sure no one was watching, and put an electronic nose-hair shaver in his nose, before realizing how much the blade hurt, and yanked it out of his nose with a yelp.

Then, he sat on a massage chair. Much better.

He went on to hit a punching bag that electronically snapped back at him, causing him to squeal and wave his now sore hand.

Finally, he went up to an automated shoe-shiner, and shined his dress shoes, giggling because he somehow managed to have his feet ticked through the shoe.

Dez Wellington ran into the equipment warehouse, and pulled a string on a yellow roll of plastic. Immediately, the plastic inflated into a runway with two, large, blow-up sides. Dez jumped over the side, did a flip down the runway, and looked up, making his best super-spy face.

He then climbed into a bulldozer that was not on, and messed around with the controls, his Tecton action-figure 'keeping watch' on the dashboard.

Finally, he took out a life-vest, and inflated it around his neck. Unfortunately, it was much too small, and ended up squeezing his neck tightly. He collapsed on the ground, which luckily popped the life-vest.

Molly Conrad headed for the airport lounge, flipped out her credit card, and slid it through a slot on the wall. Soon, an electronic voice said, "Welcome Molly Conrad."

She ran in, and hurried over to the gourmet buffet. A girl like her couldn't just have the regular, old airport food!

She grabbed some farm-fresh strawberries, steak, and sparkling water, along with a salad. "Ooh." She whispered, when she came to the seafood section, "Caviar!" She looked around to make sure no one was watching, then dumped a whole bowlful on her salad.

When she was done eating, she went over to the spa section of the lounge, and was soon in a robe, complete with mud-mask and eye-cucumbers, getting her nails done, with a woman massaging her back. "Air travel is so exhausting, isn't it, ladies?" asked Molly, as the women rolled their eyes. "Left, left, that's it." Sighed Molly, as the massager changed position.

"Eat my dust!" screamed Jordan Malone, as she drove what appeared to be a topless golf-cart down the second-floor isle, a group of police men chasing her. There was a steering wheel and a row of seats facing forward, with a row of seats facing backwards directly behind the first row, on the cart's platform.

Jordan swerved right and left, knocking over shopping carts and displays, along with a big cardboard-cutout of Tecton, advertising the new Tecton movie.

She knocked over an angry pedestrian, with no sorrow, as the police men began to lose breath.

"Okay, I want a large pizza, and…nachos! Yeah, nachos!" said Fletcher. "Oh, and soda. My mom never lets me have soda, so an extra, extra, extra large!"

The waitress gave him a look. "My mom never let me eat mozzarella sticks." She suggested.

"Mine neither!" said Fletcher, "Two servings!"

"You don't have a tapeworm…" muttered the waitress, followed by some other words.

Once Fletcher was finished, the waitress came back with the bill. Fletcher took one look, and his eyes popped. "It's that much?"

"I am so gonna kill you…" muttered the waitress, as she went to get her boss.

"It was great service!" Fletcher called after her.

The woman came back with her boss, only to see dozens of empty plates and an 'IOU' note. "He didn't even eat the mozzarella sticks." She muttered.

Fletcher ran for his life up a staircase, but started to tip-toe slowly past a police officer. He started walking backwards, keeping his eyes on the cop the whole time. He didn't even realize he bumped into someone else.

Fletcher whirled around, only to come face-to-face with another cop. "Uh, nice job, man." He said, nervously, "So much respect. I totally appreciate you keeping the airport safe and…uh…"

Suddenly, Jordan pulled up beside him in her golf cart. "Hey kid! Hop in!"

You didn't need to tell Fletcher twice as he jumped in. "Sorry!" he shouted to the cops.

"Jingle bells." Sang Leo, in a jazzy tone, to all the people in the tech store, "Uh-jingle bells, jin-gle all the way," he winked at a lady, "How you doin'?" he continued singing, "Oh what fun, it is to ride in a one horse op-en sleigh." He noticed two cops walk in, and shouted "Hey!" He threw the microphone he had been singing from at the cops, and ran. "Take it away, cops!"

Leo ran out of the store, and into the hall, very nervous. He'd never been in trouble with the law before! "Leo!" cried Jordan, pulling up beside the boy, "Get in!"

"Awesome!" yelled Leo, "I've always wanted to try this from the movies!"

He grabbed a shopping cart, and placed his backpack inside. He then put one foot on the golf cart's back side, and the other on the shopping cart. Jordan started up the cart.

Leo quickly realized the shopping cart's tires were very resistant, causing his body to be pulled in one direction by the golf cart, and another by the shopping cart. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" he yelled.

"Here's an idea, why don't you get in the golf cart?" asked Fletcher, sarcastically.

"Good idea!" aid Leo, grabbing his bag out of the shopping cart, and sitting down in the golf cart's back. Soon, the shopping cart was far behind them, and all the police officers who chased them quickly raced right into it, knocking them all over.

Molly was currently laying face-down on a padded table, with a towel over her, as hot rocks were placed on her back. "This is so nice…" she murmured.

"Excuse me, are you alone?" a man asked, coming up beside her.

"I'm single, who's asking?" Molly said, in a flirty tone.

"They're asking." Said the man, gesturing to the two police officers behind him.

No one said a word for a minute, the cops just stared at Molly, as though waiting for her to do something. Molly sighed, and rolled her eyes. Of course men didn't understand this. "So," she said, gesturing to the towel over her. "Do you want me to put on my clothes, or just walk out of here naked?"

The men jolted at the thought, and quickly left the room.

Shortly after, once Molly had changed, she cautiously looked out the door, and looked left and right. The police officers were to the right of the door, so quickly she ran to the left, and wrapped her arm around a little boy who was walking by with his parents.

"Hey Mom, Dad, bro." she said, "Loved the vacation, you guys are the best."

The mom looked at her weirdly, and then said to her husband in Spanish, "What is she talking about?"

"I think she's crazy." Whispered the man, in Spanish.

"Molly?" Fletcher asked, in confusion, as Jordan drove by.

"Wait for me!" cried Molly, chasing after the cart, and jumping on next to Leo.

Leo was at her right, but when she looked left, Dez was sitting there. "AHH!" she shrieked, "How did you get here?!"

Dez shrugged. He wasn't entirely sure himself.

"They're gaining on us!" screamed Fletcher, "Put the pedal to the medal, Jordan!"

Jordan pressed as hard as she could on the pedal, and swerved left and right. Terrified passerbys jumped out of the way, as Jordan screamed, "Move it or lose it, folks!"

Meanwhile, Dez was making airplane noises, and holding the Tecton figure in his hand, waving him in the air as though in flight. Right in front of Molly's face. Molly wrinkled her nose, in distaste, and turned to Leo.

Leo grinned. "Are you interested in hearing about my designs for the human-bionic chip!? It's in the factory now!"

Molly's mouth dropped in horrified shock. _I am in a cart full of nerds._

Jordan pulled the wheel as hard as she could, almost in a U-turn, practically throwing everyone out. "Sorry!" she called to the back, where Leo, Molly, and Dez were holding on for dear life, screaming at the top of their lungs.

As Jordan rounded into a terminal, she turned down a passage of seats on both sides. The only way out was forward or back.

"Their gaining on us!" Molly screamed, to Fletcher. Scratch that, only one way out.

"Jordan!" yelled Fletcher. "Hit the gas as hard as you can! We need to _go_!"

Jordan sped forward. Closer, closer…she was almost at the exit when…

A group of security guards jumped out in front of the cart. Jordan hit the brakes at the last minute, causing everyone to lurch forward. "I think I'm gonna puke…" mumbled Leo, leaning over, woozily.

"You better not puke on my Arturo Vitally skirt!" Molly shrieked.

"Baby…" muttered Jordan, rolling her eyes.

The security guards approached, the head security guard, and closest friend of Mr. Porter, with a particularly mug look. "Gotcha."

 **Ahh! The guards caught them! I know, you're all like 'are they going to jail!?' So, questions of the chapter! What was your favorite part? Who thinks Jordan should NEVER get a driver's license? Did anyone catch the Jessie reference? Finally, any ideas for the next chapter? (I already have it, but what do you guys think will happen?)**

 **Also, how do you think things will go relationship/friendship/enemy wise? (I'll give you a hint, you got an idea of one disliking in the sentences towards the end of the chapter.)**

 **Well, bye! Hope to be back soon! CHRISTMAS BREAK IS ALMOST HERE!**


	4. Caught!

**Okay, I should be working on All I Want for Christmas is you, BUT I'm getting on a plane to Busch Gardens soon, so I can write than on the plane. For now, I'm writing more for this story! (I really wanted to. XD!) This was an EXTREMELY early update, due to my lack of internet regularity over this weekend! Well, you all seemed excited, so I made the update early! (I know you asked for an early update, puprpledolpin05!) Well, now for reviews!**

 **Guest: Thanks! XD! Totally should. Well, that's an interesting favorite! XD! You're right on all accounts! Thanks for the review!**

 **TeamTLKandBaltoCrew: That sure was! XD! I wanted a famous brand name, but I didn't know of any good, expensive ones, so I thought to just slip in a reference! Jordan: HA! Now I have a golf cart at my will! EAT MY DUST! I know! Poor them. XD! Yeah, in the movie it wasn't actually that much, but the characters were supposed to be young children. (The price was 75.00 dollars at a twelve year old standard, so maybe a thousand dollars at a teenager's standard.) I know, I feel the same way. XD! Poor Molly. Well, you are most certainly right about Folly, and we'll see if you're right about Jordan/Molly enemies. Not really Leo and Dez, though. I KNOW! I'm so happy to be off! Thanks for the review!**

 **DragonEmperor999: Thanks! Glad you think so! Thanks for the review!**

 **Purpledolpin05: I know, right!? Aww, I'm glad you like it so much! Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole531: I know! Yes, it was! Agreed. Poor Molly. XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **For anyone who didn't guess, the reference to Jessie was the Arturo Vitally skirt! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

No sooner than the kids had been caught, they were transported back to the UM room. Except, something was missing…

Namely, HUNDREDS OF RAMBUNCIOUS KIDS!

Fletcher looked around the room, in horror. The room was completely empty, with hundreds of packs of half-eaten food on the floor, and the Christmas movie playing as a sign that people had been in there. And the smell. It smelled like a garbage dump. At his feet, he saw something that shocked him.

The little, stuffed dog Charlie carried around everywhere. "Oh my gosh." He whispered, "Where's my sister?"

Suddenly, loud clapping was heard from the back of the room, causing all heads to turn. "Well, well, well." Said a man, sitting in a chair, shrouded in shadows. "Looks like somebody got caught."

"Must've taken him a _long_ time to figure that out…" muttered Jordan.

"Where's my sister?!" yelled Fletcher, urgently, as the man approached. His nametag read 'Mr. Porter.'

"The same place all children go for Christmas." Said Mr. Porter, smugly. Everyone looked at him, with interest. "Somewhere nice." He clarified.

The police officers ushered the teens to stand in a straight, shoulder-to-shoulder line. "Where?!" demanded Fletcher.

"The cheerful, and festive Hoover International Lodge." Said Mr. Porter, an air of pride for the famous hotel. "Away from this small room." He looked Fletcher straight in the eyes. "Which now smells like a horse died in it."

"Oh, so we're going to the lodge?!" asked Leo, excitedly.

"I don't think you're understanding me." Said Mr. Porter, "…ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR JUICE-DRINKING LITTLE MIND?!"

Leo jumped back, and Dez grasped the kid, in fear.

"Watch it." Snapped Jordan, "I may be young, but I'm old enough to take you down."

Mr. Porter ignored this comment, and strode up and down the line of teens. "Have you seen the weather? The roads are blocked." He looked at Leo in a patronizing way. "Because of a little thing called a blizzard. That's when the sky opens up, and lots of snow falls, making it hard for people to do things. Like fly to Hawaii…" he muttered the last sentence.

"Who's going to Hawaii?" asked Fletcher.

"Not me." Said Mr. Porter, before looking away, a distant look on his face. "Not anymore." What would've been his first Christmas vacation was completely ruined, due to the lack of flights, and he was pent up with rage. The good news was there were five children in the room right now, whom he could take out his rage on.

"Oh no." said Fletcher. "You need to take me to my sister, she's gonna be freaked without me!"

"Oh, she's gonna be "freaked"?!" Mr. Porter yelled, sarcastically, waving his hands for emphasis. "You know, I think she's going to be _stoked_ , to be away from her brother who _abandoned_ her."

Leo tried to break up the tension. "So, if not the lodge, where are we staying?"

"What's wrong with this little room?" asked Mr. Porter, sarcastically.

Now Molly, who hadn't spoken the entire time, raised her voice. "It smells like a horse died in it." She said, quietly. Mr. Porter didn't look pleased of Molly using his own words against him. He played it off, though.

"Oh, I just thought this would be the type of room a bunch of juvenile delinquents would like to stay in." said Mr. Porter, ever sarcastically.

"Watch it, Doctor Evil." Snapped Jordan.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I offend you?" he asked, annoyed. "I just don't know what to call someone who commits breaking and entering, grand theft auto, and destruction of property, all in the course of ten minutes!"

"Someone cooler than you'll ever be." She snapped back.

"Oh!" yelled Mr. Porter, clapping his hand in mock amusement. "Spectacular! I didn't know we had Ellen DeGeneres in the house!"

Jordan gave an awkward smile, and rolled her eyes.

Mr. Porter continued his insults on the kids. "Or a boy who orders the heart-attack special and can't pay for it!" He scrutinized Fletcher, before walking over to Molly, who was standing next to Fletcher. He looked down his nose at her, and said, in disgust, "Or a girl who exfoliates herself all over the airport lounge." Molly blushed, and looked away.

Mr. Porter approached Dez. "And a boy, who turns the equipment room into his own, private, amusement park, and blames it on Tecton?!" (Forgot to add that.) Dez looked nervous. "Aren't you a little old to be playing with dolls?! What are you, thirty?!"

"Dez is seventeen." Cody interjected.

Mr. Porter's eyes widened. "My lord…"

He quickly walked away from Dez, until he'd approached Leo. "Leo Goldfinch." He snapped, "My most frequent, under-aged flier." He knelt down, so he was eye level to Leo. "Karaoke? Was it worth it?"

"I had a song in my heart." Said Leo, nervously. Mr. Porter continued to stare him down, until Leo broke down, covering his face. "Oh my gosh, I'm a juvy!"

"Uh-huh." Snapped Mr. Porter.

Mr. Porter continued pacing in front of the teens. "It is in my good sense to keep you here, all Christmas eve!"

"That isn't _fair_." Snapped Jordan.

"I think it is." Snapped Mr. Porter, before walking out. He called over his shoulder. "Cody, you're in charge of them. See to it they don't get out or you're fired."

Cody's mouth dropped open. "Well, guys…I gotta go." Cody ran out, in a panic, and locked the door.

"Looks like we're stuck here." Said Dez, sadly. "You'll keep me company, Tecton, won't you?"

"Eww." Molly said, looking at Dez, before quickly turning towards Leo, Jordan, and Fletcher. "This sucks."

"Oh poor _baby_." Snapped Jordan, sauntering over and getting in Molly's face. "I bet you have _nice_ Christmas's, don't you, rich kid? Where do you go? Paris? London?...Fiji?"

Molly rolled her eyes. "Of course not, Fiji's a zoo this time of year. We go skiing in Utah."

Jordan scrutinized her, with disdain. "Are your folks still together?"

Molly shifted on her heels, uncomfortably. "…Yes…"

"Then I hate you." Snapped Jordan.

Molly looked away, an annoyed look in her eyes. "No different on this end…"

"Well, I love Christmas!" Leo jumped in, "And I'm Jewish!"

"Guys, we need to get to that lodge." Said Fletcher. There was a faraway-ness in his eyes, making them question if he'd been listening to them in the first place. "My sister is waiting there for me. If we don't show up, she won't get a gift, and she'll think Santa _forgot_ her. And I _cannot_ let that happen. Who's with me?"

"Uh, we're trapped here, doof." Snapped Jordan.

Fletcher smirked. "But I think I know of a way to get us out."

Cody came back, sweating through his shirt. "O-okay guys, looks like I'm in charge! Yay…" Clearly Cody wasn't used to being given his own authority. Perfect.

Fletcher, Molly, Jordan, Leo, and Dez were all given cots, and they were unfolding their sheets. Molly and Jordan were disgusted by the fact Mr. Porter was going to make them share rooms with the guys. At the same time, Molly would rather than then be alone in a room with Jordan.

"You know the plan?" whispered Fletcher.

"This is so lame, not gonna work." Snapped Jordan.

"This is so Junior High." Snapped Molly.

"I know, it's cool, isn't it?!" asked Leo, way too excited.

Cody pulled his phone out of his pocket, and saw he'd been paged to the front office. He turned towards the door.

As this was happening, the kids had walked to the side of the cot facing the door. Now, all at once, they simultaneously turned around, with a loud 'squeak' from their sneakers, and faced Cody. Cody jumped, and started walking slowly backwards towards the door.

"Okay guys, you good? Uh, I've got to go, just…stay here…" As he talked, the teens slowly walked towards him, making him pick up the pace.

"AHH!" he suddenly screamed, as he yanked the door open, and thrust himself through. Molly, Leo, Dez, and Jordan lunged to get to the door as it was closing, but to no prevail. The four ended up slamming their faces against the door.

They turned back to Fletcher, who they now realized hadn't moved. "Nice going, K-Mart, really thought that one through!" snapped Molly.

"Oh, that was only part of the plan…" said Fletcher, mysteriously.

Cody Van Bourke ran over to the information desk, ready to hear the message that came with being paged.

When he arrived, a very bored, very tired looking employee was watching the monitor. It was late at night, and this guy probably wanted to be asleep.

"So…I'm here!" said Cody, cheerfully. The man just gave him a look. Not many people under the control of Mr. Porter were very happy, but Cody was the unusual exception.

"Hey." The guy said, flatly. He continued staring at the monitors, while Cody stood there, awkwardly.

After about five minutes of standing in silence, the man looked up, and said in the same flat tone. "You know, it's been really cool hanging out, but…"

"I'm Cody Van Bourke!" Cody said, "You paged me!"

"Oh…" the man said, and looked through his computer files. "We got a message from a couple of kids that said…" he read from the computer, "'Goodbye.'"

Cody froze for a minute, wondering who might've paged him. Slowly, it all came into place, and Cody's mouth dropped open, as he raced back the way he came. "Oh no!" he yelled, "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" He repeated this all the way back to the UM room.

Cody threw open the door, but the room was completely empty. "NO!"

He quickly raced out, gently hitting the door as he ran, to enable the door to shut on itself.

Right when Cody ran out, right before the door could completely close, a broom was held from above the door, and slid into the door crack, forcing the door not to close.

Laying side by side on the ledge above the door, was Fletcher, Molly, Jordan, Leo, and Dez, in order."

"You're right." Said Leo, "That was _so_ junior high!"

"Well, come on!" yelled Jordan, "Let's get out of here, once and for all!"

 **Oh no, what are the UMs up to now!? XD! Well, you'll see! So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Questions of the chapter:**

 **Do you think Charlie's okay? What do you think of Molly's nickname for Fletcher (K-Mart)? Who feels bad that Cody officially has been put in charge of them, and is most likely about to get fired?**

 **TLK, you were right! XD! They ARE enemies! Okay, well, I'm off to Busch Gardens! See ya! I'll be back soon, hopefully.**


	5. Get That Bag!

**I'm back! Sorry it's been a while, I've been busy with All I Want for Christmas is you. Anyway, merry almost Christmas!**

The teens rushed down the hallway connecting to the UM room, and almost rushed around a corner. They stopped, however, when they heard voices around said corner. Very familiar voices…

"Find those kids, and bring them to me immediately!" yelled Mr. Porter.

Dez was about to step around the corner. "Get back!" whisper-shouted Fletcher, as their heads peered around the wall.

"Sir, if I may interject." Said Cody, "As long as the teens are in the airport, they're safe. If we chase them, it might make things worse."

"Oh, of course." Said Mr. Porter, sarcastically. "Because scaring a couple of children is much worse than me being _fired_."

"All I'm saying is," started Cody, "Maybe just leave them alone. They'll be fine here, and chasing them can only make things worse."

Mr. Porter leaned down, so he could be eye level with Cody when he spoke. Or more like, growled, "I will take your opinion into account, when I actually care what you _think_!"

Cody nodded, sadly, and backed down.

"Just great!" snapped Molly, when they walked in the opposite direction. "We're being tracked by cops, and we might be thrown in jail, or something! This is so _not_ the Christmas I had planned."

"Oh, what're you gonna do about it?" snapped Jordan, "Go cry to you rich daddy?"

Molly got a cruel look in her eye. "Or maybe, I'll just call him and ask him to break _your_ dad out of prison."

Whether Molly's remark was accurate or not, a spark was immediately set off in Jordan. "RAH!" she yelled, springing at Molly, and reaching out with her hands-wrapping them around her neck.

"Whoa!" yelled Fletcher, hoping the cops couldn't hear them. Molly let out a strangled whine as Fletcher jumped between the girls. Jordan continued to try to reach at Molly, who was trying to use Fletcher as a human shield.

"AHH!" screamed Molly, clutching Fletcher's shirt.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" muttered Leo. He appeared to be talking to himself. "Girl fight! I saw this on the animal channel, but then my dad blocked the channel…"

As Jordan continued to try to fight-kill-Molly, Leo couldn't even begin to know what to do. So, he did the first thing he could think of.

"Tis the season!" he yelled, placing a hand on Jordan's shoulder.

On instinct, from being touched, Jordan punched Leo-hard-in a very specific place.

"AHH!" cried Leo, "That's gonna hurt when I pee!"

He immediately crashed to the ground, causing all heads to turn, and the fight to stop. (Though, Molly still grabbed Fletcher, protectively.)

"Oh my god, kid, are you okay?" asked Jordan, kneeling beside him.

Leo was mouthing unsaid words, before finally squeaking out, "I'm fine!"

"I just don't like being touched." Said Jordan, softly.

"Good to know…" Leo barely managed to say.

They all sat and stood silently, for a while. Leo was still on his back, breathing heavily. Jordan was still bent over him. Dez was just standing, appearing to be daydreaming. Molly was still breathing heavily, leaning on the wall. Fletcher stood silently, before sighing.

"Guys, if we're going to get out of here, we need to be a team." Said Fletcher. Everyone looked at him, curiously. "We need to think like a team, we need to act like a team, we need to walk like a team, talk like a team, act like a team and be like a team, because we are…the UM team."

Everyone stood silently, as Fletcher marveled over his own speech, before everyone, except Fletcher, burst out laughing. Fletcher sighed. "Okay, what are we gonna do?"

Dez looked thoughtful. "I'll go get your sister a Christmas tree." Then, he ran out of the room.

They all stared, open mouthed. "We're never going to see him again?" asked Molly. She said it more like a statement, though.

"Probably not." Said Fletcher. "Okay, so what's the fastest way out of here?"

"Baggage claim, hall A, by the food court." Said Leo, appearing to have recovered. Everyone looked at him strangely. "What?" asked Leo, "I fly out of Hoover ever week!"

Since Leo's parents were divorced, and lived on two completely different sides of the country, he had to fly from one side to the other to see them, apparently every week. While it wasn't practical, his father was wealthy, so what did it matter? Leo was pretty sure the only reason Jordan didn't snap at him the way she did to Molly was because he was, well, more pathetic. But maybe it was something more…

"Okay, can you get us there?" asked Fletcher.

"Sure!" said Leo, "I know this place like the back of my hand."

"Well, let's go!" yelled Fletcher, as they all ran off.

As they approached baggage claim, they noticed something very discouraging. A group of police officers on break were sitting there, eating dinner.

"Oh no, what're we going to do?!" asked Molly.

"You rich kids, always giving up and waiting for someone else to take care of things…" muttered Jordan.

"Not the time!" whisper-shouted Fletcher.

"Wait, look!" said Leo.

"No Christmas dinner for you, Stan!" a police guard hooted, waving food in front of a dog kennel. Inside was a white, brown, and black shepherd mix, apparently named Stan.

"Ha ha!" laughed the other guards.

"I've got an idea." Whispered Fletcher.

Fletcher slowly crawled out from where they hid, behind a conveyor belt, and crept towards the kennel. At one point, the security guard looked his way, but Fletcher quickly ducked behind a large map.

"Be careful, Fletcher!" whisper-shouted Molly, who looked terrified.

"Quiet!" hissed Jordan.

"Relax." Whispered Fletcher, as he crept behind the kennel. "Good boy…" he mumbled, as he fiddled with the kennel's lock. When he was done, Fletcher moved as quickly as possible, without making a sound, back to the conveyor belt, which was only a few feet away from the kennel.

"I've got one piece left." Said a guard.

"Oh 'give it' to the dog." Said the first guard, winking.

The guard with the food stood up. He was a tall, muscular man with a buzz cut. "Okay boy, you can have the last piece." Stan gave him a hopeful look, and licked his chops. "NOT!" the guard yelled, tossing the food into his own mouth, right in front of Stan.

Now, Stan was a highly intelligent dog, and he didn't enjoy resorting to violence. But Christmas eve dinner was on the line, and now it was _all gone_. And that made him very angry. Stan curled his lips, and let a low, angry growl escape.

The guard turned back to the others, all laughing until their faces went red. When the guard had recovered himself and looked up, (he had been doubled over in laughter) he noticed his friends' faces looked mortified. "What?" he asked.

Little did he know, Stan had charged out of the kennel, thank to Fletcher, and was heading right for the guard. He bit down on the seat of the guard's pants, and hung on. "YOWEE!" screamed the guard, breaking into a sprint in an attempt to get the dog off. _I'm going to need to mouthwash for the next five years to get the taste of this guy out of my mouth._ Thought Stan.

While the guards were distracted with Stan, Fletcher, Molly, Jordan, and Leo all ran through the 'employees only' door, into the baggage claim.

Meanwhile, Mr. Porter and the guard walked down the hall the UM's had previously been through, and Mr. Porter stopped. He noticed something shiny on the ground. In fact, it looked oddly familiar…

He leaned down, and picked up a pair of 'Minor's Wings', the little, golden, wing-pins that were given to every unaccompanied minor. "Okay, kids. Let's follow your crumbs…"

Somehow, Mr. Porter managed to find enough 'evidence' of them to track the UM's to the baggage claim.

When the UM's heard footsteps outside the baggage claim's door, everyone panicked. "Everyone, hide!" whisper-shouted Fletcher.

Jordan ducked under a large conveyor belt, leading up into the air. Presumably bags would come down this conveyor belt and eventually would be transported into the airport, for people to pick up their luggage. Oddly enough, it looked a lot like the baggage claim from that movie 'Toy Story 2.' As in, there were conveyor belts, floor to ceiling, covered in bags, _everywhere._

Fletcher looked around for a place to hide, and eventually noticed a large space under a conveyor belt, next to a stair case, leading to a red button under a glass box. Fletcher quickly took Molly's hand and led her over to the large space, and they both ducked down, waiting for the inevitable moment the door would swing open.

Leo looked around, and jumped into the first thing he saw: a large, red suitcase. Leo zipped himself into it, and waited. The door swung open.

"A-HAH!" Mr. Porter yelled, jumping through the door. He swung his head around, searching. It appeared that the room was empty.

Mr. Porter held a finger to his lips, signaling the police men with him to be quiet. He tip-toed through the room, looking around. "Hello?" he called. "Anyone here?"

He walked past the conveyor belt Jordan was under, almost grazing her nose with the toe of his shoe. "Anyone under six feet tall? Hellooooo?"

When he finally passed Jordan, Jordan let out a sigh of relief, before quickly slapping a hand over her mouth. Mr. Porter turned almost immediately. "Come out, come out, wherever you are…" he continued to call.

He passed Fletcher and Molly, prompting them to sink deeper into the machinery around them. "Alli-alli-auxenfree?" he called.

Suddenly, a cop ran in. "Mr. Porter! There's a crazy dog on the loose!" he called.

Mr. Porter sighed. "Peaty, I'll be there in a moment. For now, get Officer Parks to help you out!"

"Will do." Said Officer Peaty, running out of the room. From the baggage claim, they could hear him yell to the dog, "Get out of the food court!"

"Come on, boys, they aren't here." Said Mr. Porter, unhappily to the other cops.

Mr. Porter exited the room, while one of the guards bent to check a certain red suitcase. "What's this doing here?" he asked.

"Unclaimed baggage." Said his partner. "People leave all sorts of junk."

"Better send it to the unclaimed baggage warehouse." Said the third guard, Mr. Porter's friend and head of security. The muscular, intimidating man turned the bag on its side, and Leo squealed in pain. "Ooh, heavy…" the man muttered.

Using all his strength, the guard threw the bag on the belt, as Leo bit back a shriek.

The first guard to speak ran over to the red button by Fletcher and Molly, and pushed it, causing the whole conveyor belt process to start up, carrying Leo off.

That done, all the guards exited. Once the guards were out, the teens came out of their hiding places, and watched as their friend was carried off.

Simultaneously, Fletcher, Molly, and Jordan screamed, "GET THAT BAG!"

 **Oh no! Leo's being carried away! This is awful. XD! Well, sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I probably won't update my other stories until this one is done. (There's not many chapters, don't worry). So, questions of the chapter: What do you think will happen with Leo? Did you catch the references to three certain TV shows? Which ones? Who thought the moments with Jordan and Molly were intense? Anyway, I'll try to update soon, but I'm heading to Arizona! So, bye for now!**


End file.
